


B-side

by Bearixt



Series: Zenith [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, M/M, POV Minami Kenjirou, Side Story, i'll add tags as i go, maybe improve the summary at some point to jsdjakshd help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: A collection ofColder at the Top (Closer to the Sun)'s extras. Side stories. Bonus content. Whatchamacallit. Because there's only so much a fic with an alternating POV between Yuuri and Viktor can do.Chapter 1: Kenjirou POV. Set during chapter two.





	B-side

**Author's Note:**

> The sky is blue, the sun is hot, the reason why this ~~chapter~~ entire project is _bear_ able (winks) is because it is beta read by [Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8). 
> 
> Kenjirou POV. Set during chapter two.

“Kenjirou Minami, when you’re done, please go through here to get to the stage.”

Kenjirou jumped and hurriedly bent down to pick up the letter F sticker from the floor. _Oh my god, could they please not spook him like that?!_ He clumsily placed the sticker on his name tag, turned around, bowed to the staff, and briskly walked toward the dim pathway that they gestured for him to go through. 

He placed his hands on the either sides of his cheeks and stared at the floor as he walked, knowing full well that his face was ridiculously red. The pathway was really dark and really spooky to be honest, but he was too focused on how ridiculous it was that he actually _jumped._ Like, three feet or something. So embarrassing!!

When he stepped into the light, he looked up. His eyes widened. He dropped his hands. 

He dropped his jaw, too.

The place was huge! There were so many lights! There were so many people around him with their cameras—yikes, were they all recording him looking stupid? Ooof.

In front of him, there were ten chairs positioned like a triangle on four-tiered platforms, with a really cool-looking number one chair at the top. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at it. The chair was big and gold, designed like a chair fit for a king. Kenjirou wouldn’t really be surprised if the chair turned out to be made of actual gold.

There were already people in numbers 6, 7, and 8. He shyly tipped his head toward them before going straight to the chair at the lowermost right: number 10. He plopped down in his seat and swayed his legs. He looked at the others in his row (eyebrows and dark brown hair; freckles and light brown hair), waved at them, looked back at the one in chair number 6 (blond with a beard), and waved again. Two D’s and one C’s. Was Kenjirou the only one who chose F?

It didn’t matter. They were all surely better than him anyway.

The next trainee entered, and Kenjirou gaped at the cool-looking man that entered. _Seung Gil Lee_ , his name tag with a B sticker read. Kenjirou watched as he silently walked straight to the top. Kenjirou thought he would sit in number 1, but black hair cool guy seemed to hesitate while he was on the third platform. In the end, he moved to sit in number 2 instead.

The next person was a man named Michele Crispino with a C. Not the spelling of his last name, but, like, his self-grade was C. He sat next to Kenjirou.

“Hi! I’m Kenjirou Minami. You are?” he excitedly asked.

The guy with purple eyes (wow!!) and short brown hair looked surprised. Kenjirou mentally threw himself out of the window. What was he thinking? Of course, he would be surprised. They all literally had name tags. Oh my god. He was not thinking.

“Michele Crispino,” he quietly answered. 

Kenjirou grinned at him (yay, conversation!) before he paused. “Wait. Why is that name so familiar…”

Crispino weakly returned the grin. “Does the name Sara Crispino ring a bell?”

Kenjirou’s eyes widened and he slammed his fist into an open palm. “Aha! Yes, the actress! Are you her brother?”

He looked conflicted before he promptly answered, “Yes.” Kenjirou was about to ask him for more details (which he later realized was a bad idea) when the next trainee appeared. Kenjirou had to pick his jaw up off the floor once again.

“Isn’t that Jean-Jacques Leroy? The JJ Style model?” he whispered to Crispino beside him, tugging at his sleeve.

“Yes, I think so?” he replied. “Didn’t you see the list of trainees?”

Realizing what he had just done, Kenjirou quickly removed his hands from the other. “Oops! I’m so sorry, Crispino! And uhh, no, I didn’t?”

“Just Michele is fine.”

“Then just Kenjirou is fine, too! And oooooooh, look! He went straight to the top!”

The blond model really did, not even hesitating for a single second. When he had arrived, he went to the middle, bowed at the trainees seated, walked directly toward the stairs, walked up the platforms, and sat in the golden chair with his legs crossed. Like he _owned_ the chair. Wow. And he gave himself an A, too. Kenjirou wanted to have that level of confidence someday.

Kenjirou thought that nothing else could surprise him, but the next trainees proved him wrong. His eyes widened so much that he was afraid he’d have to pick them up after they rolled onto the floor, and wow, that was a _very_ disturbing thought. He didn’t really want to pick up anything else off the floor today.

But Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont just entered the stage area, looking so nice and so amazing and wonderful and so... so… _amazing._ What are other synonyms for amazing?

“Oh my god,” Kenjirou breathed. “Hey, Michele! It’s Yuuri and Phichit!”

Michele looked at him with furrowed brows. “Who are they?”

Kenjirou looked at him, aghast. “How do you not know them? They are really famous online!” He threw his arms out for emphasis.

“I... don’t really go online much.”

Who doesn’t go online nowadays? He should educate him! “Phichit Chulanont has a kinda popular YouTube account! It's Lil Phi$hit! Replace the letter S with the dollar sign! You gotta subscribe! He frequently posts covers, not just of rap songs but also of dance! And you know who he dances with most of the time? Who choreographs most of it? _Yuuri Katsuki!_ He’s an amazing dancer! Not active in IG and doesn't have his own YouTube account, but he's often in Phichit's anyway! They’re both amazing!” he says in one breath, attention focused on the two as they walked toward and up the platforms.

Yuuri! Kenjirou really admired him. To think that he would be on History Makers with him! And wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov one of the mentors, too? Kenjirou didn’t really feel like he need to be included in the Top 3 now to actually _win._ Now, if only two of his idols would do a collab...

Eeek! He just made eye contact with Yuuri! Abort! Abort!

He quickly averted his gaze, but he saw from his peripheral vision that the two already sat down, he looked back and… “Why did Mr. Yuuri choose D _and_ 4? He should’ve gotten at least a B and that 3rd seat.”

Michele looked at him with furrowed brows. Again. He should really stop doing that. He would get wrinkles.

But before either of them could say anything, the final trainee arrived, and Kenjirou noted with amazement that it was “eyeliner.” Georgi Popovich, a previous back-up dancer of Viktor himself. B, and the 3rd seat.

What was with them and their grades? “Mr. Georgi and Mr. Yuuri both dance so well though,” he whispered to Michele. “They both should have an A.”

“I’m quite familiar with Georgi, but… you really admire Yuuri Katsuki, don’t you?” Michele asked.

“I do! He’s an amazing person. I’m sure you’ll see it soon,” Kenjirou answered with a small smile.

His smile turned to a full-blown grin when Michele finally gave him a non-pathetic-looking smile in return. Then, the mentors entered one by one, Viktor to Chris to Yuri to Otabek to Mila to Lilia... YNY’s best of best, oh my god.

Kenjirou screamed and had a mental breakdown. 

Just inwardly, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't really know what to say here. So unlike my usual long as hell notes in the main story, ooof. Uh. Did anyone try to read this and check chapter 2 again? Did you notice anything? If you read this but not CATT, why? Does Kenjirou have some spider-sense? Do you have any questions? Tell me your thoughts? Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
